chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayleigh Anne Calwin
Kayleigh Calwin (full name Kayleigh Anne Calwin, later Calwin-Fletcher) is an evolved human and the eldest of Jack and Tracy's twin daughters. Kayleigh is the third child to be born within her family and she is also the most mischievious. As an adult, she will later be married to Henry Fletcher and they will have seven children: Fyfe, Brayden, Rosaline, Wyatt, Brody, Alice and Shannon. History Kayleigh is the eldest out of the twins, born on the 12th of September, 2014. She seems to be a rather powerful child and has used her abilities since birth to communicate with her parents. Kayleigh achieves this by touching them and projecting her thoughts into their minds, using her ability of mental projection. It also seems to be her most active ability as she has not yet learned to speak and thus uses this ability to talk to others. At a young age she demonstrated that ability subconsciously, by making her father's nightmare become reality. This happened without her knowing, and the effects of this stayed permamently as she projected the mental dream into reality. This was extremely powerful as the 'nightmare man' even possessed abilities. It seemed that Kayleigh didn't know how to stop it and may not of been able to remove what she had created. Kayleigh had to be temporarily killed to stop the nightmare but was then revived. Since then, Kayleigh has been shown using her abilities within the household, causing mayhem for her amusement. Once, Kayleigh created a jungle in the living room, possibly inspired by one of her cousins having done something similar years ago. She uses her ability of mental projection to aid her communication with her younger twin sister and others. It was shown that in the future she will be married to Henry Fletcher and will have seven children with him. Evolved Human Abilities [[Anti-shield|'Anti-Shield']] Kayleigh has the ability to penetrate any form of defensive ability without causing herself any strain at all. However, it will have no effect upon an immunity, since the immunity would be effective before this ability is activated. Usually she doesn't even know when she penetrates a defensive ability, as it has no mental or physical effect upon her. The only exception to this is if the penetrated shield was visible, such as a coloured or visible forcefield. In fact, Kayleigh didn't know she possessed the ability until it was identified. When the ability is used, the defensive ability which is penetrated, will not stop working and will still protect the person from others but will have no effect upon Kayleigh. Only Kayleigh can penetrate the defensive ability, unless she uses physical contact to grant one other person the capability to penetrate the defensive ability also. Kayleigh has shown that is is unable to allow more than one person to bypass a shield. It is not known whether Kayleigh can gain control over when the ability is used, or if it will always remain partially reflexive. It is also unknown if the ability could penetrate an ability shield, since her use of the ability could be more reflexive than with those who have mimicked the ability. Mental Projection Her ability of mental projection is the ability to project anything from the mental plane to reality. Kayleigh has access to the mental plane, and therefore is able to hear thoughts and even see what people dream. She can also project her mental thoughts inside the heads of people by touching them, therefore able possessing the ability of thought projection also. The most powerful aspect of this ability is that Kayleigh is able to create anything. This is achieved, by taking her ideas or thoughts from the mental plane and moving them into reality. Kayleigh has shown to do this with ease and even once accidentally. It has shown that Kayleigh can create a variety of things and is only limited by her imagination. Half-Animal Mimicry Little has been shown with this ability but what is known is that Kayleigh is able to turn half of herself into an animal. However she cannot completely shapeshift into an animal and can only change half of her body. This enables her to keep the top half of her body human whilst the bottom half of herself can change into any animal she wants. It is unknown if she can change the top half instead, but it is unlikely. She has so far been shown transforming the lower half of her body into a horse, thus appearing as a centaur, and transforming her legs into a fishlike tail to mimic a mermaid. Physical Appearance Kayleigh is currently young and has long, light brown hair with blue eyes. She has soft vibrant skin and chubby cheeks. When she gets older she will grow to be a beautiful woman, with curly brown hair that flows behind her. She is thought to have inherited her hair colour from her grandmother. Kayleigh has a lovely, charming smile and has deep dark blue eyes. In the future she will be an attractive woman, and will need to wear glasses for a short while after an eye injury. However, this will get healed and she will no longer need to wear them. Kayleigh will be quite tall as an adult, however not as tall as her twin sister or her older brother. Her children will inherit some of her features such as her hair and eye colour. Etymology Kayleigh has various meanings. The Greek meaning of the combination of "kay" and "leigh" means "pure meadow". Other meanings show that it translates to "beautiful" and the Gaelic meaning shows that it is a variant from the name Cayla, meaning "slim and fair". This could represent how Kayleigh will grow into a beautiful woman. Her middle name of Anne is a French name which means "grace" or "favour", which could reflect her personality. Her surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Her martial surname Fletcher means "people's army", however the most common meaning is "arrow maker". Category:Characters